


Re:zero~peaceful days~

by 2amethyst_sky2



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2amethyst_sky2/pseuds/2amethyst_sky2
Summary: Peacefully hanging out with friends is the best thing for Subaru. He decides to enjoy them until they last.Contains spoilers for arc 4/season 2. Takes place before arc 5.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Mansion Of Tranquil**

Subaru: [Yaaawn~]

A black haired boy yawned as he sat on the soft grass under a tree that gave him the perfect shade that caused him to feel sleepy.

_Yep, it is this tree's fault for indulging me in it's peace that I feel sleepy._

He thought as he leaned back and let his head rest on the stem of the sturdy tree. It was a normal day like no other in the Roswaal mansion. He simply sat there as he watched the clouds floating around in the blue afternoon sky. The garden was a good place to relax.

After the events of sanctuary and the mansion, they had to move to the main mansion of the Mathers as the one they used to live in, was burnt to crisp by Subaru, Otto and Petra.

After being appointed as Emilia's knight, he no longer had any obligation to work his butt off as a butler. He was quite excited when he learnt that he could do anything he wants to, only to fall into depression as he realized that he didn't really had anything to do.

He decided to train under Clind, the highly talented and elegant butler of the Miload mansion with the only flaw of being a lolicon.  
He learnt to use a whip and had become accustomed to the parkour training. After training he helped the maids in their work as he felt odd doing nothing.

Today, he had completed his parkour training and all the cleaning he had to do. Ram had dismissed him from the kitchen as he had cracked a bit too many jokes out of boredom.

Ram: [If you are going to flap that mouth of your's like the wings of a fly while working then kindly excuse yourself from this roo- no, this world before Ram does.]

_Ahh nee-sama sure was harsh with her words today. No wait, she went a bit easy on me today. Wow, can't believe I have become totally used to her venomous words with latent sweetness that she will never admit to and punch me if I mentioned it._

He replayed the memory of Ram spitting these words at him as he smiled to himself speculating about the reason she had told him to leave.

Subaru:[Normally nee-sama loads all the jobs she can find on me no matter how much I whine or blabber on while working...

Did she see me messing up my jump and hurting my back with her clairvoyance?! So she felt pity at my pathetic self who somehow became a knight despite having scary eyes and short leg‐ wait those things have nothing to do with being a knight and why am I insulting myself ?! Have I become a masochist for insults?! It's all Ram's fault. She has to take responsibility for this.]

He got up with eyes full of determination to confront Ram, only to stiffen up.

Subaru:[....hey there beako! Didn't notice you there as you are so small, not like being small is a bad thing, it increases your already maxed out charms! You are so cute that I might as well die in your aura of adorableness!]

Subaru hurriedly blurted out whatever he could find to try to defend his already ruined image for talking nonsense to himself to Beatrice who was standing with her hands folded and her usual poker face that instantly turned sour due to his continuous rambling.

Beatrice:[Betty can't believe that the first thing you would say is that Betty is small, I suppose! Although you are correct about Betty being charming, in fact. So Betty will let you off the hook this time, I suppose.]

Subaru smiled wryly at the little spirit and pulled her unto his lap. She sat down without any complaints.

Beatrice:[Are you that bored that you will make up any excuse to go talk to or rather bother someone, I suppose?]

Subaru:[Ah you noticed? As expected of the great spirit Beatrice! The former librarian of the forbidden archive and my Dearest contracted spirit! You guessed correctly that the reason I'm acting like an idiot is because I'm bored to death! There is nothing to do!]

Subaru played with Beatrice's drills as he spoke out his complaints. Beatrice sighed and puffed out her cheeks to form a pout on her face.

Subaru: [what's wrong?]

Beatrice: [you said you have nothing to do then why didn't you come to Betty, I suppose.]

Subaru:[Ah! Are you feeling lonely? Now that I think about it, We haven't sat together relaxing and talking like this since a week or so?]

Beatrice:[9 days to be precise, in fact]

Subaru: [Seriously? I am really sorry for making you feel lonely after all that I said in the burning mansion...]

Beatrice: [Betty didn't say that to make you feel bad, I suppose...  
What Betty wants to say is that it would be nice if you spent some time talking with Betty, in fact.]

Subaru widened his eyes at her honest attitude. He had to write this down in Beako's growth diary.

Subaru:[It's nice to see you being so honest regarding what you want. Luckily today I was kicked out of the kitchen by Ram for no proper reason so I am completely free today! So we can- wait a minute.... isn't this too good of a coincidence?]

Beatrice flinched a bit as Subaru spoke out his suspicions.

Beatrice:[I'm sorry, I suppose. It was Betty who asked the pink haired maid to dismiss you from work as soon as possible, in fact .]

Subaru:[You don't have to apologize when I'm the one at fault. Also Ram made me wipe all the windows of both the wings of the mansion and clean the bath before threatening me to get out of the kitchen for talking too much, so she didn't comply with your plan of dismissing me as soon as possible properly so do give her an earful.]

Beatrice:[No, Betty is at fault too for not talking to you directly about this, I suppose. Also, don't use Betty to tell that maid off because you are scared, in fact.]

Subaru:[Ahh Beako can understand everything about me! I am truly blessed to have you!]

Beatrice blushed a bit at Subaru's sudden nice words. But quickly wiped it out of her face and pouted.

Beatrice:[Pretty words aren't enough to make up for neglecting Betty the last 9 days, in fact. You have to do more than just talking to make Betty happy, I suppose.]

Subaru picked her up in his arms as he stood and grinned.

Subaru:[Fine then. I, Natsuki Subaru, shall make you laugh until you grow sick of it. Oh! First target for "Make Beako Happy" plan spotted! Hey, Otto! What's up? You look like a fool who lost all his money in poker and got kicked out of his house by his wife for drinking and gambling too much. No, who am I kidding? Not your wife, but your ground dragon.]

Otto:[Natsuki-san, as always I can't understand half of what you are saying but the first thing you say to me is an insult? I am honestly going to quit.]

Otto who had joined them only to be called a fool Cried fake tears.

Subaru:[Both you and I know that you won't quit so drop that stupid act and let's talk about the "Roswaal mansion's first creative art contest"!]

At the mention of a new term both Otto and Beatrice looked at him with interest.

Subaru:[I knew you would be intrigued! So here's what we are going to do....]

Subaru shared the details of the contest as Beatrice and Otto nodded, unaware of the fact that the contest would be far from what they imagined it to be.


	2. Odd Pairings

Subaru:[...So that's pretty much it. What do you think?]

Subaru said as he snapped his fingers with one eye close. Beatrice sighed.

Beatrice:[Betty can't even begin to imagine how you get these kind of ideas, I suppose.]

Otto:[Gotta hand it to you Natsuki-san, you have a talent for coming up with strange ideas.]

Otto replied smiling while scratching his head.

Subaru:[Don't call them strange! They are unique! Out of the world to be precise or rather literal.]

Otto:[How can it be literal? Nevermind, so, who is going to judge?]

Subaru:[Roswaal.]

Beatrice:[Then when shall we start, I suppose?]

Beatrice asked with eyes full of sparkles.

 _Too cute_ _~_  
Subaru thought as he captured Beatrice's adorable face in his mind.

Subaru:[Someone sure is excited! How about tomorrow? We will decide the pairings after lunch.]

Subaru said while patting Beatrice's soft hair.

Otto:[Yeah let's do that. But for now, you should go see Roswaal-sama. He asked me to call you.]

Subaru:[Why the hell is that clown calling for me now? He even sent Otto instead of Ram for running his errand.]

Subaru was genuinely displeased.

_The hell does he wants. Hope it's nothing too bothersome._

Otto:[Actually, he is calling for you because of a thing I told him about....]

Subaru:[So it's Otto's fault huh? Ok~ Let's go, Beako.]  
.  
.  
.  
.

Subaru:[Yo Ros-chi! What has caused you to call for me? Maybe a compensation for making me continuously walk between life and death?]

Subaru swung open the door to Roswaal's office with Beatrice in his arms. Roswaal, as usual donning his clown outfit and makeup was sitting in his luxury chair while sipping on the tea that Ram made for him. At Subaru's sudden intrusion, he kept down the cup and smiled.

Roswaal:[Good afternoon, Subaru-kun. Sharp as alwaaays~, you guessed almoooost correctly. Although it's a reward, noooot a compensation, for aaaall your hard work.]

Roswaal spoke in his usual strange accent that caused Subaru to be annoyed a bit, but that wasn't the important thing.

Subaru:[A reward? Why this sudden genero-]

Subaru remembered Otto's words.

_Ahh what's up with this sudden shower of care? Don't they have anything better to do than look after me? Well, this is one of the reasons that helps me keep going on after Rem was erased from this world's memories..._   
_Rem... she never really got to be rewarded for all the things she did for me, for everyone. Heck, all of her efforts and all of her self are now forgotten, except by me._

Subaru couldn't help but dive into a sea of regrets whenever he thought about Rem.

_Oh no no no no. Rem will be sad if I keep worrying about all the things I couldn't do. I swore to save her no matter what. So once she's awake, I'll return everything she has given me, a hundred fold._

Beatrice:[First, your face showed epiphany, then slowly turned sour with regret and finally you're grinning like an idiot, I suppose?]

Beatrice summarized Subaru's expressions as she sighed through her nose. Subaru smiled wryly.

Roswaal:[It was Otto-kuuuun's suggestion to give yooou a reward. So I thought why not? Then whaaaat is it that you waant, Subaru-kun?]

Subaru:[I don't really have anything I want... can you give me some time to think about it?]

After thinking for some time he gave up and answered.

Roswaal:[That is totaaaally fiiine. Take your time.]

Roswaal smiled and answered while pointing towards the sofa, suggesting them to sit. Subaru sat down with Beatrice on his lap while Otto sat right across them in another sofa.

Subaru:[Although I would like to postpone my reward, there's something I need your permission for.]

Ram:[Barusu, if you are going to seek permission to ask for Ram's hand for marriage, then Ram doesn't have a choice but shatter your dreams right now because Ram belongs to Roswaal-sama.]

Ram who had just entered the room spoke with pity towards Subaru.

Subaru:[Nee-sama, you do know that my heart belongs to Emilia-tan.  
Anyway, I needed permission to conduct a small and fun creative art contest, that will help the camp to understand each other and get a chance to display their ideals in the form of art! Also, if you're wondering why I am suggesting this all of a sudden, then the reason would be that Beako was feeling lonely.]

Beatrice:[Don't make it sound like Betty is an attention-seeking brat, I suppose!]

At Subaru's rapid fire explanation, Beatrice shouted out her complaint regarding the reason.

Roswaal:[Why nooot? Sounds like a good idea. After all, there are sooome new members who haven't really recieeeved a proper welcome party, haaaave they?]

Subaru:[Whose fault do you think it is? All the new members joined spontaneously during the sanctuary incident. Since we were all in a life-threatening situation, who would have time to think about celebrating?]

Subaru scoffed at Roswaal as he frowned while remembering the threats they had to face due to Roswaal's obsession to his gospel. It was nothing short of a miracle for all of them to have come out safe.

Otto:[Well, now that all the threats have been cleared thanks to everyone's efforts, we can celebrate right?]

Otto smiled and casually stated this. Subaru's frown immediately changed to a gentle look.

Subaru:[Yeah. You're absolutely right. Ok, let's go have lunch for now! Then we'll decide the pairs in which we'll be divided for the contest.]  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After lunch, they all gathered in the hall. Subaru had prepared strips of papers marked with numbers. Everyone had taken one and were waiting for Subaru's explanation.

Subaru:[There are two strips with the same number. Find your partner. Mine is 3 by the way.]

Frederica:[Ah, I have number 3 on my strip as well.]

Subaru:[So me and Frederica, huh. Then I'll be in your care.]

Subaru gave a slight bow. Frederica smiled and reciprocated his gesture by bowing back.

Subaru:[Has everybody found their partner?]

Beatrice:[Yes, I suppose.]

Subaru looked over each pair and couldn't help but comment-

Subaru:[These are some interesting pairings...]

Beatrice was standing with Otto, who was sweating a bit. Garfiel stood next to Petra, who was sweating a bit too. And then there was the pair of Emilia and Ram. An angel and a devil, or rather an oni.

Emilia:[So I'm paired with Ram. Let's do our best!]

Ram:[Yes Emilia-sama. Ram shall do her best to achieve results higher than barusu's self-esteem.]

On one hand, Emilia, who couldn't hide her enthusiasm, on the other, Ram, who couldn't hide her usual habit of finding opportunities to mock Subaru.

Subaru:[What kind of disastrous things are going to happen?]

He couldn't help but shrug at this situation while scratching his head.


	3. Preparations [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't go out of character.

  
After the formation of pairs, Subaru started explaining.

Subaru:[The contest comprises of three phases.]

Subaru showed three of his fingers and continued.

Subaru:[One is cake decorating, second is painting, and third is costume design. For each phase, we will be awarded points out of 10. Total score being 30. The theme of each phase will be declared by Ros-chi. Please take it from here.]

Subaru looked towards Roswaal, who nodded. Everyone's attention shifted to him.

Roswaal:[Aaaas the judge of this creative art contest, I shall now declare the themes of eeeeach phase. Since, this contest is also beeeing conducted for the new members' welcome, I decided the themes to bee something that will help everyone to understaaand each other.  
I want you all to make a caaake that displays personality traits of you and your partner. You can pick one that is the most interesting fooor you.]

Otto:[Personality traits of each of us? That's an abstract topic.]

Emilia:[Well, if he said something like make a 12 layer wedding cake then I don't think anybody would have time to focus on anything else...]

Emilia said tilting her head while putting her finger on her chin. Subaru always found this pose of her's really cute.

Roswaal:[The reeeal challenge in this section is that you have tooo blend two different traits into harmony. Otherwise, the cake would be boootched.]

_That's true. Frederica and I are completely opposite of each other. Choosing the traits that can be blend together should be our first task. And to incorporate them in a cake... this is going to be fun!_

Subaru couldn't help but be excited for this challenge. It's been a long time since he had taken part in a competition. He had forgotten the thrill of competing, this made him a bit nostalgic.

Ram:[Roswaal-sama, what about the theme of the second phase?]

Growing impatient, Ram asked Roswaal to continue.

Roswaal:[Yes. The second phase, painting, shaaall have the theeeme of "elegance". An elegant painting, befitting to beee hung on the waaall of a noble's mansion, is what I waaant.]

Beatrice:[Another abstract topic, I suppose.]

Garfiel:[My amazin' self's not that great in these kind o' topics. So, my amazin' self's goin' ta rely on ya for that, midget. But, ya can leave th' manual work on my amazin' self!]

Petra:[Yes, Garfiel-sama. You can trust me with the planning. And my name is Petra, not midget.]

Petra pouted a bit for being called a midget. Garfiel simply laughed while clacking his sharp teeth.

Garfiel:[Yeah, ya're a midget.]

Garfiel wasn't going to change that nickname anytime soon.

Roswaal:[And for the final phaaase, I want you all to prepare costumes that will complimeeent your cake aaand painting.]

Subaru:[Well, today we'll discuss what we're going to do and buy all the necessary things. The costumes have to be prepared today as well. From tomorrow morning, each pair will get to use the kitchen for two hours, in the sequence of the number on our strips. Which pair got 1?]

Emilia:[Us! We have the number 1!]

Emilia raised her hand and puffed out her chest while puffing out her nose in pride. Subaru couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

Subaru:[E.M.T. strikes again! Well Emilia and Ram will use the kitchen first. In the meantime, all the other pairs will work on the painting! But who will make breakfast, lunch and dinner?]

Roswaal:[No neeeed to worry about that. Clind will be staying here for a few days because of some work related to the Miload's mansion, so heeee will take care of iiit.]

Frederica:[I shall assist him when I get some free time.]

Subaru:[That settles it then... The judging will be done at  
tomorrow night by Ros-chi. So, let's get started!]

Everyone:[Yeah!]

Enthusiasm and thrill filled voices echoed the hall of the Mathers' mansion. Everyone left the hall and went to their rooms to start their preparations.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
In Emilia's room, Emilia was sitting on her bed while thinking about what trait of Ram she liked the most. As she was pondering while swinging her legs, a knock was heard from the door.

Emilia:[Come in.]

Ram entered the room with some bags in each of her hands. She placed them on the table.

Ram:[Garf has brought everything we asked him to. Now the only things left are the designing of the cake and our costumes.]

Emilia:[I reeeally feel bad for making Garfiel buy all our stuff.]

Emilia gestured Ram to take a seat. She sat on the sofa.

Ram:[You need not worry about such trivial things, Emilia-sama. He did it because he wanted to.]

Emilia:[Fine, if you say so. Anyway, I have found the perfect trait of your's, Ram.]

Ram:[And what might that be?]

Emilia:[Your maturity! You act calm in almost every situation, I always panic when things go bad so I reeeally admire this feature of yours.]

Ram widened her eyes a bit only to change her face back to normal as quickly as possible.

Ram[...That was a bit unexpected. Ram has found the perfect feature of Emilia-sama as well. That is, your strength to stand tall even when you are despised for your appearance.]

This time, Emilia was the one who widened her eyes.

_Is that what she thinks of me? I'm strong?_

Emilia felt a strange emotion welling inside her chest. Although, she had been told many nice things like she was beautiful, kind, innocent and considerate by Puck and Subaru, no one had ever called her strong. Strong for being able to stand straight even when others pressed her down for having similar traits of The Witch.

Emilia:[Thank you, Ram. That makes me reeeally happy. But how are we going to present maturity and strength on a cake?]

Ram:[A lotus. It is a flower that grows on muddy water. It symbolizes purity. It's a beautiful flower that grows in a dirty place. I believe this flower perfectly captures your personality.]

Emilia:[Lotus, huh..Then! We can interpret this flower in this way as well- Being able to stay yourself even in the "dirtiest" situation! That would define your maturity!]

Ram:[That's a great way to twist the words in our favor. Ram likes it. Then, our cake will have a brown base and a lotus made of cream on top of it.]

Emilia:[We are done with the cake's design now. Let's talk about the painting!]

Ram:[Emilia-sama, what do you think elegance is? What can be said to be elegant?]

Emilia:[Umm... someone who is dignified, has good manners and good taste in almost everything, that is, they can find out what is the best... Ah!]

Emilia pondered while putting a finger on her chin for a while and then suddenly exclaimed, surprising Ram.

Emilia:[Doesn't that describe you and Frederica! A maid! A maid is always dignified and does everything efficiently. They know what is the best dish to serve in breakfast or with afternoon tea!]

Emilia said proudly, puffing her chest and placing her hands on her waist. Ram gave a small smile as her eyes softened. Which she quickly changed into a smug look.

Ram:[Emilia-sama is correct. A maid has to always stay elegant for their master's image. Then, we are going to paint an elegant maid?]

Emilia:[Yeah! I doubt anybody else would think of it, so let's do this! Now, about our costumes...]  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Beatrice flopped down on the sofa after she placed two bags on the table. Her hair disheveled and face sweating.

Beatrice:[Shopping is quite tiring, I suppose.]

She sighed heavily as she glanced towards Otto who almost dropped his bags as he tripped, only to stop, or rather, be stopped from falling.

Beatrice:[Murak, In fact.]

Otto and the bags lost their weights. He quickly fixed his positions and grabbed the bags.

Otto:[Thank you Beatrice-sama. That would have been disastrous otherwise.]

Otto thanked Beatrice as he scratched his head while smiling nervously.

Beatrice:[Betty definitely doesn't want to go back to buy all those stuff again, I suppose. That's the only reason Betty helped you, in fact. No need to thank me, I suppose.]

Otto smiled wryly at Beatrice's tsundere-like response. He quickly kept the bags and sat down opposite to Beatrice.

Otto:[Then, we should start from the design of the cake. Have you thought of any eye-catching characteristic of me?]

Beatrice thought for a while.

 _What is eye-catching about this man, I suppose?_ _...._ _It would have to be that, in fact._

Beatrice:[If Betty had to be blunt, you are quite the push-over, I suppose?]

Otto:[That's the most eye-catching feature of me?!]

Otto grabbed his head with despair for being called a push-over by a young girl in appearance, who is about 400 years older than him.

Beatrice:[Like a plant or a tree, In fact.]

Otto, who was busy lamenting his "push-over"ness, almost missed out on what she said.

Otto:[Pardon? Did I hear that right? You called me a plant?]

Otto asked with surprise.

_A plant? Is it because I wear green?_

Beatrice:[Yes, I suppose. Everyone takes fruits, leaves, flowers and shade from a tree without taking it's permission, in fact. So doesn't that make you like a tree, I suppose? ]

Otto fell into a deep thought.

_That's true, I guess. Natsuki-san and many other people have taken advantage of my nature of being swept up by the flow... but still, a push-over of all things.._

Otto smiled wryly. Beatrice sighed.

Beatrice:[If it bothers you that much then fine, let's change it, I suppose.]

Otto:[Thank you. Although, the whole comparing me with a tree was quite interesting. If you don't mind, can I tell your's?]

Beatrice:[Yes, I suppose.]

Otto:[Before Natsuki-san took you out of the forbidden library, you had been holed up in their, all by yourself for 400 years. Like your time itself had stopped. But now, you are slowly interacting with others. Growing each day as you walk besides Natsuki-san. Like a bud.]

Beatrice:[Growing up like a bud then, I suppose?]

Otto:[That's right. Like blooming slowly into a beautiful flower, is what I think describes you and also the trait, I find the most endearing. I mean, it's really satisfying to see someone change so much, in a good way, of course.]

Otto smiled while scratching his cheeks nervously. He waited for Beatrice to respond.

Beatrice:[....Betty found the perfect trait of your's too, I suppose.]

Otto:[I hope it's nothing embarrassing again...]

Otto smiled wryly at Beatrice with nervousness. Beatrice looked into his eyes and smiled a bit.

Beatrice:[You are someone whose presence is extremely necessary here, I suppose. I heard from Subaru, how you pulled him up when he had fallen into confusion and despair, in fact. And besides, whenever someone needs to know something, the first person they look for, is you, like it's natural, I suppose.]

Otto looked at her with a dumbfounded look. He knew that the camp needed him, but this was the first time someone actually said it to him. After all, this camp had the biggest tsunderes like Subaru and Ram. The honest ones were Emilia, Garfiel, Petra and Frederica. Beatrice sudden change in attitude was totally unexpected for him.

Beatrice:[What is it, I suppose?]

Otto:[It's just that.. I was a bit surprised at your sudden display of honesty..]

Beatrice:[Betty can be honest too, I suppose! Hmph! And besides Subaru said it was nice to see Betty being honest, so Betty is simply acting in accordance to her contractor's happiness, in fact.]

Beatrice pouted as she blurted out everything. Otto smiled at her.

Otto:[Then, a bud and an essential presence...]

Beatrice:[For a flower to bloom beautifully, it needs leaves, I suppose. So a bud with leaves seems like a good idea to Betty, in fact.]

Otto:[Again a plant huh.. but I like it. Let's go for that.]

Otto closed his eyes a bit and smiled. Beatrice nodded.

Beatrice:[We can bake two small cakes and cut them into the shapes of leaves, I suppose. And one big cake that will be cut into shapes of petals, in fact. We just need to place them together into the shape of a bud, and it'll be done, I suppose.]

Otto:[I see. Sounds good enough. But we have to be fast.]

Beatrice:[That's correct, I suppose.]

Otto:[Now, about the painting... "elegance". Personally, I find butterflies elegant.... But, calling an insect elegant might sound strange to you, right? Sorry for saying something weird.]

Otto scratched his cheek as he regretted saying that. Beatrice widened her eyes. Butterflies held a special meaning to her, because of her mother.

Beatrice:[There is nothing strange in that, I suppose. Betty thinks butterflies are elegant too, in fact. My mother... liked them a lot so Betty came to like them as well, I suppose. Is there any particular reason why you think so, in fact?]

Otto:[Well, as you know because of my divine protection of soul language, I can talk with all the animals and insects. And butterflies are very gentle. And they are really beautiful too. That's all.]

Beatrice:[Then, a butterfly it is, I suppose.]

Otto:[Alright. Then let's talk about the costumes...]  
.  
.  
.  
And so their preparations continued.


	4. Preparations [2]

Subaru and Frederica had just returned from the town after shopping for things they needed for the contest. They went to Subaru's room to discuss. Frederica sat down on a chair while he sat on the bed.

Subaru:[Haah.. that took longer than I expected. Why was it so crowded today?]

Frederica:[Well, the annual Dragon festival is next week after all. People must be busy preparing for it.]

Subaru:[Dragon festival? What's that?]

Frederica looked at Subaru like he had said the strangest thing.

Frederica:[..I'm surprised that you don't know about it. After all, it's the biggest festival celebrated by the people of Lugnica.

This festival serves as a remainder of the sacred covenant between the dragon and the royal family. Although, the royal family is no longer here, the festival will still be celebrated so as to pay respect to the dragon. The capital gets decorated with lights and at the amphitheater, a musical play depicting the story of the three heroes defeating the witch and sealing her to save the world from meeting it's demise. Many people set up stalls of food and games outside the theater as that area becomes crowded. This is how it's celebrated in the capital. Other regions like Costuul or Arlam village have their own ways to celebrate by gathering for a feast or maybe by a contest like ours.]

Subaru:[Ahh.. a festival huh.. sounds interesting.]

Subaru looked at the floor as he sank deep in his memories, when he went to the summer festival with his parents in his third year of middle school. He really enjoyed playing random games, competing with his father, while his mom stuffed herself with all kinds of foods.  
He smiled gently. Although, his chest hurt a bit as he realized that, that was the last time they ever went to a festival together. He struggled quite a lot in high school after all. So he always skipped going to the festival with them.

_I couldn't stand being with them as the guilt of not being able to reach their expectations was eating at me.. how stupid was I then? Not like I'm any better now, but I have changed a bit. Thanks to all these people I've been blessed with._

Frederica:[It's truly amusing to see how your expression changed from smiling to stiff and then smiling again.]

Frederica said with an impressed look. Subaru chuckled at her.

Subaru:[Sorry sorry. We are totally off-topic now. Let's talk about what we are going to do about the cake.

I think that the most wonderful thing about you is how bright and warm your personality is. Umm.. like the sun? You take care of Petra and Garfiel so well too...]

Subaru suddenly jumped into the topic and stated what he thought about Frederica. She was caught off guard by the sudden compliment and grew flustered as her face became as red as an appa.

Frederica:[I-I am, truly thankful for the praise, but please try not to give them all of a sudden.]

Subaru:[Ah I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. I am not really good at reading the mood and blurt out whatever that comes to my mind..]

Subaru bowed as he apologized which made Frederica flustered again. She waved her arms as she tried to explain.

Frederica:[I didn't mean to make you apologize or feel bad. It was simply a suggestion. In fact, your honesty is one of your greatest virtues that makes others trust you.]

Now it was Subaru's turn to be caught off guard and blushed.

Subaru:[well, uh, I get it now. Your suggestion. I'll keep it in mind... and thanks..]

Frederica gave a warm, and sharp, smile which she quickly hid behind her hand. This made Subaru frown a bit.

Frederica:[Is something wrong, Subaru-sama?]

Subaru:[It bothers me how you always try to hide your smile.. you do know that here, nobody minds it? After all, the head of this camp is a half-elf.]

Frederica:[My apologies, but this is simply a habit. I will try to work on it.]

Subaru:[Oh, I'm not forcing you to stop doing it. It's just that you have a beautiful smile, so it's a shame that you have to hide it because of the discrimination against all demi-humans or half-bloods.]

Subaru crossed his arms as he frowned. Frederica sighed.

Frederica:[I am grateful for your concern, but have you already forgotten my advice?]

Subaru:[My bad, Frederica-san! I'll work on it, I promise!

Anyway, we got off-topic again. What trait have you chosen for me?]

Frederica chuckled a bit.

Frederica:[Even though your eyes give out the impression of being evil, you are very caring. All the people that are important to you, you cherish them and protect them even if it means risking your life. I was honestly impressed how you saved Beatrice-sama and also helped Garf overcome his fear of the outside world. Your kind nature is one of your biggest charisma. Atleast, that's what I think.]

Subaru:[That's what you think, huh.]

Subaru turned his face away as he blushed a bit. Frederica chuckled at his attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Subaru:[A-anyway, how will we design a cake from these?]

Frederica:[I am not sure..]

Subaru sank into deep thought as he looked at the floor. Frederica thought for a while and looked out the window. It was almost evening so the birds were returning back to their nests. She saw a group of white birds flying freely. It kind of looked like a sweet little fami-

Frederica:[What do you think about making the cake in the shape of a nest? There would be a mother bird taking care of it's young ones.]

Subaru:[Birds.. I see. A mother bird takes care of it's children and embraces them to keep them warm. What a beautiful way to express our personality traits. Making birds will be a bit difficult though...]

Frederica:[That's alright. If it was too easy, wouldn't it be boring? And besides, the nest can be made pretty quickly, so we will be able to focus on the birds for longer a time.]

Subaru:[That's true. Then let's make a nest shaped cake with small birds on top of it!]

Subaru exclaimed excitedly while Frederica nodded in affirmation. 

Frederica:[Now for the painting...]

Subaru:[Actually, I have thought about an idea and I think this will beat everyone else's.]

Frederica:[Really? You sound pretty confident.]

Frederica raised her brows as an excited look was formed on her face. Subaru smiled gently and he started explaining.

Listening intently, Frederica nodded. A soft nostalgic look spread across her face as she smiled and closed her eyes while words, that most likely came straight from her heart, slipped out of her lips-

Frederica:[It's perfect.]  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Garfiel:[There, all the stuff's here, so get'ta ya're job, midge-I mean Petra.]

Garfiel kept down all the bags as he spoke. He would have kept calling her by that name until Petra started shooting daggers from her eyes every time he tried to. Ram taught this to her, obviously.

Petra:[Garfiel-sama, why did you agree to buy Emilia-sama's stuff as well? Is it to impress onee-sama?]

Garfiel:[ya're quite sharp, aren't ya? My amazin' self was exactly doin' that. And it definitely worked. She gave me a really cute smile, after all.]

Petra:[She simply took advantage of your affection to get her work done..]

Petra sighed at Garfiel's innocence. Garfiel crossed his arms as he nodded with his eyes closed.

Garfiel:[That's one of th' reasons why my amazin' self likes her.]

Petra:[You like being taken advantage of?]

Petra looked at him with eyes full of shock and pity. At this Garfiel laughed loudly while clacking his teeth.

Garfiel:[Not that, ya midget. My amazin' self was talkin' about her smartness.]

Petra:[ohh. My apologies, I misunderstood. Then, let us start planning our designs.]

Garfiel:[Ya, that's right. How about midgetness as ya-]

Petra:[Please take this seriously, Garfiel-sama, lest we embarrass ourselves.]

Petra shot a glare at Garfiel who shrunk his shoulders and stiffened up.

Garfiel:[Y-Yeah. Sorry. 't'was just a joke. Anyway, My amazin' self thinks that ya're th' most emotionally mature person in th' camp. As My amazin' self already told ya', th' rest will have ta be planned by ya.]

Petra:[I know that, but, you should explain why you think that about me.]

Garfiel:[Ah, that, well ya know the best about all kinds'a relationships. Like how ya were able to say Ram took advantage of my amazin' self's feelings for her. And ya can read th' mood no matter what kind'a situation it is.]

Petra was surprised but happy as well. She had always taken pride in being able to figure out how people feel about each other pretty quickly. She smiled sweetly.

Petra:[Your words makes me feel really happy, Garfiel-sama. I think the thing that I like the most about your personality has to be your helping nature. You always try to do things for others. Even if it was someone else other than Ram-onee-sama that asked you to buy their things, you would have happily agreed.]

Garfiel's cheeks flushed a bit as he looked at the ceiling while scratching it. Petra gave a warm smile to the embarrassed boy.

Garfiel:[T-thanks.]

Petra put her finger on her chin as she glanced up and started thinking.

_Emotions... helping.._

Petra:[I got it! The sky!]

Garfiel:[Eh?]

Petra:[Emotions are the colors of our life. And the sky displays a lot of them. Especially during the sunset or sunrise. I mean, just look out the window!]

Garfiel glanced out the window as the sun was setting. The sky was shaded with a mixture of orange, golden and red.

Garfiel:[Ah.. got it. But how does it fit My amazin' self's description?]

Garfiel tilted his head in confusion. Petra ran to the window and pointed towards something. Garfiel followed her finger to see what she was showing.

Garfiel:[The sun? But how..]

Petra:[The sun helps us see things at the day, doesn't it? It keeps us warm as well. And although, you try to help everyone with everything, there are things that you can't do. And that explains the sun's absence at night! So, you give it your all to help others and are constantly working to become more reliable!]

Petra huffed proudly as she came into this conclusion. Garfiel looked stupefied. He closed his eyes and scratched his head.

Garfiel:[My amazin' self is totally lost now. Well, the sky and the sun, hah? Sounds good. An' what about th' paintin'?]

Petra:[Elegant..]

Garfiel:[How about a dancer?]

Petra:[oh! A dancer! There was one time a bard came to the village but I've never seen a dancer before. Has Garfiel-sama seen one?]

Garfiel:[Nah. But my amazin' self has seen 'em in books. They looked graceful and elegant ta me.]

Petra:[Then, I will bring a book from library for reference.]

Garfiel:[Yeah sure. And also about th' costumes...]  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The people of the Mathers' mansion kept working on the costumes for the contest. Morning arrived, and everyone started preparing the cakes and paintings. As time kept passing, evening arrived.

Everyone gathered in the hall wearing black capes to conceal their costumes. Roswaal spread out his arms as he declared-

Roswaal:[Theeeen, shall we begin the judgiiiing~?]  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies but the next chapter will most likely take longer to complete.


	5. Praises and applause [1]

The hall was filled with people cloaked in black hoods, while a clown stood at the center. A totally normal scene from an outsider's perspective.

Roswaal:[I suppose, Ram and Emilia-sama are going fiiirst?]

Ram:[That is correct, Roswaal-sama.]

Roswaal:[Theeen, Let's start with your caaake.]

Roswaal sat down on a seat, set up by Clind, prior to the start of the contest. In front of him there was a table covered in a white cloth.

Subaru:[Teacher isn't going to join us?]

Roswaal:[Unfortunately, Clind haaad to return, so he won't be joining uuus.]

Subaru:[Ahh, that's a shame. He did most of the housework today after all...]

Roswaal:[No need to woorry about that, I have already gaaave him his salary of two mooonths.]

Roswaal talked in his usual accent as a smile spread across his face.   
Everyone stood a bit a far from the judge as Ram brought a tray with a lid covering it's contents. She placed it on the table and lifted up the lid, revealing the beautiful flower.

On the tray, was a brown cake, which seemed like it was a piece of stone taken straight out of a muddy swamp. To it's contrast, a delicate, pink lotus bloomed on top of it- which is of course made from creme.

Garfiel:[Woah. 'ts really well-made.]

Petra:[Yeah. I almost mistook it for a real flower.]

Roswaal:[This is a reaally beautiiiful cake. Now, do explain whyyy you designed it aaas such.]

Emilia nodded and explained. 

Roswaal:[I see. What an inteeeresting way to express it. An admirably well done work as weeell.]

Roswaal nodded with a smile and wrote down their score on a paper fixed to a board.

Otto:[You guys sure did twist the words to your convenience, didn't you?]

Subaru:[What a typical nee-sama move.]

Ram:[Although, Ram does agree that using the essence of words, Ram can charm anyone, but this time it wasn't Ram's idea.]

Subaru:[Huh? Then are you saying Emilia-tan thought of this?]

Emilia:[That's correct! It was my idea!]

Everyone:[.....]

Beatrice:[We leave them together for a day, and she has already mastered the act of glib tongue, I suppose.]

Subaru:[Emilia-tan....]

Subaru cried tears of pride to see Emilia learn something new, even if it's not a really good thing, it will come handy.

Roswaal:[Nooow, present your paintings.]

Emilia and Ram both brought a canvas covered with a black cloth and placed it on the easel, also placed by the now absent Clind, present two meters in front of Roswaal. Then they pulled out the cloth to reveal the painting- a maid.

A beautiful maid holding a tray in her left hand with tea cups on it and elegantly pouring tea from the kettle with her right hand from a sizable height. The maid, was wearing the Mathers' maid outfit and looked exactly like Ram, with a few differences only like her hair color-

Subaru:[Rem...]

Subaru's irises trembled as the back of his eyes grew tremendously hot. 

It was a really beautiful picture of Rem, who is currently asleep and forgotten by the world. Her posture was pretty accurate, despite no one else being able to remember it.

Ram:[I knew Barusu would act like a child...]

Ram sighed as she glanced towards Emilia as giving her a sign.

Ram:[That is why, bless your eyes with this godly sight and engrave it in your heart, while smiling.]

Emilia and Ram took off their robes to display their costumes.

Ram was wearing dark brown pants and a pink long tailed coat with golden laces tracing it's edges. Her feet were covered with long black boots. There was sword attached to her belt as well.

An attire of a tom-boyish, or rather, manly noble woman. It reminded Subaru of the former Crusch with memories. Her right bangs were tied up by a lotus shaped hair pin, revealing her red eye.

Ram:[Ram is posing as a strong noble lady, who doesn't needs to rely on anyone and her ideals are clear and unchangeable.

And as for Emilia, Subaru couldn't help but drop his jaw. Well, it was totally understandable as she was wearing the Mathers' maid outfit. Cladded by the black dominant outfit with touches of whites here and there, Emilia stood gracefully like Ram does. Her silver hair had the same cross-shaped hair pin gifted by her mother and also the frilly maid's hair band.

Emilia:[I am a maid serving this lady.] 

Subaru:[My eyes have been blessed, just like nee-sama said.]

Subaru closed his eyes and joined his hands and placed them in front of his face to pray to god- to thank him for allowing him to witness this sight.

Ram:[Hah!]

Emilia:[How do we look? I reeeally wanted to try this on someday. Finally I got the chance.]

Otto and Garfiel gave a thumbs up with smiles.

Garfiel:[Ya two look real good.]

Beatrice:[A fresh look, I suppose.]

Frederica:[It suits both of you a lot.]

Petra:[Ram-onee-sama looks really cool! And Emilia-sama, you look exactly like a maid!]

Roswaal:[Both the painting and your costumes are reeally well done. I'm honestly surprised by how beautiful the painting iiis. I suppose it touched Subaru-kun's heart sooo much that he is busy hiding hiiis tears behind that facaaade.]

Everyone[?!]

Beatrice:[Wait what?! Subaru!]

Subaru:[Hey now Ros-chi! You don't just go and expose someone who is trying to hide his tears! And besides, I just feel a bit overwhelmed by nostalgia... Rem poured tea exactly like that... and the fact that I can see it again like this just made me happy.]

Subaru looked towards the floor as he said that. Beatrice worried about him, held his hand. He smiled at her considerate gesture, but didn't lift his face up.

Emilia:[We knew he will become emotional, that's one of the reasons why I chose this outfit, to cheer him up...]

Emilia sadly stated her disappointment.

Subaru:[Ah! It's not like I am not moved by Emilia-tan's goddess-like look with a maid outfit. I mean, it had always been a dream of mine to see Emilia-tan in a maid outfit, but it's not like I do not like her other outfits, they are all very beautiful. Emilia-tan looks like an angel in any attire...]

Subaru blurted out whatever he could, while the redness at the corners of his eyes were clearly visible. 

_Ah, he really cares for Rem, doesn't he?_

Everyone reconfirmed Subaru's feelings for Rem as they thought this.

Emilia:[Ok ok. Stop. I was just joking and you started rambling on and on about my outfits.]

Emilia put a full stop to Subaru's outburst and sighed.

Subaru:[Ehehe]

He simply scratched his head as he dryly laughed. Everyone sighed at this exchange.

Emilia:[And just so you know, most part of the painting was done by Ram.]

Everyone knew that Emilia was not a great artist, so it wasn't that big of a surprise.

Roswaal:[I have scored all three of the categories. I will reveal them at the eeend. So please stand at the siiide as the next paaair begins their presentation.]

Ram and Emilia cleared out their creations and stood next to the group, while Beatrice and Otto came forward.

Otto placed the tray at the table and picked up the lid, uncovering a spectacular cake.

A half bloomed red rose was made by placing crescent shaped pieces of a cake, coated with red syrup, placed on top of two leaves shaped cakes that had lower heights than the rose.

Roswaal:[What a smaart design. And it looks reeeally lovely too. I have to say, everyone haaas done beeetter than I expected. It will be reaally tough to score these.]

Subaru:[Woah Beako and Otto really did great. Although, I have to admit that I thought this pair would be a lost cause.]

Beatrice:[Betty can work with others as well, I suppose!]

Subaru:[My sincerest apologies, milady.]

Subaru gave a 90 degree bow to her as everyone laughed.

Otto:[The whole idea was Beatrice-sama's. I made it according to her instructions. And as for why we chose this design....]

Otto explained their theme as Roswaal nodded.

Roswaal:[By far, this is the best cake desiiign. I wonder if yooour painting will surpaaaass them or noot?]

Beatrice:[Keeping the judge's interests in mind, it probably will, in fact.]

Beatrice gave a smirk as she pulled down the cloth from their painting that she had already kept on the easel while Roswaal was busy evaluating the cake.

The painting had a dark background. There was a small white flower at a bit right to the center. On top of it there, was a butterfly with luminescent green wings. It was painted in side view, in an attempt to create an illusion of it fluttering it's wings.

Roswaal smiled with a nostalgic expression and nodded.

Roswaal:[A butterfly... quite the smart idea yet again. I am really impressed, Beatrice-sama.]

The painting moved Roswaal a lot more than it seemed like- that's the conclusion everyone arrived at. After all, it's not like he drops his accent everyday.

The painting was well made, but it wasn't as beautiful as Rem's. But the motif was something the judge held special, so that made up for it.

Then, Beatrice and Otto removed their robes.

Unlike the cake and painting, the costumes were...strange.

Beatrice was wearing a bright red dress, whose skirt was layered like rose petals. And she was wearing a large rose shaped hair pin, that was placed at the base of her right drill.

And as for Otto...

Garfiel and Subaru:[Pftttt... HAHAHAHA..!]

Everyone else could not help but laugh too.

Otto was wearing an entirely brown shirt and brown pants. While a pair of blue wings were attached at his back.

Petra:[pftt.. so that is why your robe looked weird...]

Otto:[We couldn't come up with any decent idea. So we just bought whatever that matched the cake and painting....]

Otto cried from embarrassment while Beatrice's face was flushed in red.

Roswaal:[Although, it gave uuus a good laugh, I have to give it a low scooore.]

They both sighed and cleaned up their stuff. They put the robes on and stood with the group. Nobody asked why they wore them back.

Roswaal:[Nooow, Subaru-kun and Frederica. Please coome over.]

Subaru took a deep breath and looked towards Frederica. She gave him a smile while her eyebrows formed a light frown showing that she was confident.

Subaru:[Then, here goes nothing!]


	6. Praises and applause [2]

Subaru placed the painting, covered in a black cloth, on the easel, while Frederica kept the cake on the table. She removed the lid to reveal a detailed brown nest. They shredded chocolates to cover a brown cake and on top of it, was a family of white birds. The birds being made from two round white balls, and by using chocolate syrup their eyes were made.

Emilia and Petra:[How cuute~]

Roswaal:[Another veeery interesting idea. Then, what do they represeeent?]

Subaru and Frederica explained together.

Subaru:[The whole birds and nest idea was proposed by Frederica. And about the painting... I thought of it myself..]

Subaru turned his face away which made everyone else unable to see his expression. Frederica sighed as she knew exactly why Subaru was acting like this. She went towards the painting and removed the cloth with both hands as gently as possible.

Unveiling an extremely gorgeous illustration, Frederica stood beside it with a warm smile.

Everyone simply stared at it with their mouths opened. Emilia's eyes trembled as she put her hands on her mouth. Garfiel and Otto were dumbfounded while Beatrice widened her eyes. Petra and Ram too looked speechless. Roswaal raised his brows in amusement and his smile grew wider.

Anyone might say that their reactions were exaggerated, but once they laid their eyes on this masterpiece, they too will hang their jaws open. 

It portrayed a scene of a golden hall. The ceiling was highlighted by a large intricate chandelier cladded in white magic stones. At the centre of the hall, was a platform. The walls behind it had two warm colored magic stones, giving the scene a warm, elegant shade. 

The back of a kneeling black haired young man-or a knight on the platform was visible. He was draped in a white uniform. His cape had a dominant design of a golden hawk-the Mathers' insignia.

In front of him, a beautiful young lady with silver hair and gentle looking amethyst eyes stood, holding a sharp white sword, that was placed on the left shoulder of the knight.

It was a scene from Natsuki Subaru's knighthood ceremony.

Subaru:[At that time, I truly thought that that was the most endearing and elegant atmosphere I had ever been in. And as testified by Frederica, this particular moment was especially moving. The ceremony where my efforts were acknowledged, and I was granted the right to stand next to the woman who has one of the most kindest hearts in this world, hell it might be the kindest, was the most elegant and magical moment that happened in my life...]

Subaru finally raised his face as he spoke. His face extremely euphoric and nostalgic. No one took their eyes off the picture in front of them. No one knows who started it, but before they knew, they were all clapping. The hall was overflowed with applause.

Roswaal:[Wonderful! Truuuly wonderful! Instead of showing a particular person or a thing, you painted a scene thaaat is veery special to aaall of us. I haave no words to even decriiibe how beautifully it is drawn. I never knew you were suuuch an artist Subaru-kun.]

Subaru:[Ah well, I just happen to be good at almost everything that is useless and painting happens to be one of them.]

Subaru scratched his head sheepishly, feeling embarrassed. Emilia walked up to him.

Subaru:[So, what do you think? Do you like it?]

Emilia:[I love it. It's wonderful. Truly, this is one of the best thing that happened to me, so, I am reeeally happy to be able to see it again.]

Emilia smiled brightly as her eyes were holding back tears. Subaru looked at her completely entranced by her beauty.

Beatrice:[Subaru did a really good job, I suppose. Betty is impressed, in fact.]

Subaru snapped out of it when he heard Beatrice. Everyone had already gathered around him.

Frederica:[When Subaru-sama proposed this idea, I knew that it will be perfect.]

Frederica nodded with satisfaction.

Garfiel:['ts really good. Cap'n looks really cool o'er there! Emilia-sama is as beautiful as always.]

Otto:[Natsuki-san always surprises us, doesn't he?]

Petra:[You guys did great!]

Ram:[Honestly Barusu, Ram is impressed. So when do you intend to take off your hoods?]

Frederica:[Ah, we completely forgot.]

Subaru and Frederica took off their robes simultaneously. Frederica was wearing a beautiful golden gown decorated with white pearls. The dress boldly exposed her back and shoulders. A peal necklace adorned her neck while her hair was tied up to a bun. The dress had delicate embroidery of golden roses.

Subaru wore a knight's uniform, that was different from the one in the ceremony. It was a long collared and long tailed white coat that was bounded by golden edges. The Mathers' insignia was affixed on the left side of his chest, which was trailed behind by three strings of golden beads, connecting with a button of his coat. There was a thin sword attached to his belt.

Garfiel:[Nee-chan looks really different..]

Petra:[Onee-sama looks really pretty!]

Frederica:[Thank you.]

Beatrice:[You look good in that, I suppose.]

Beatrice mumbled to Subaru who grinned and picked her up.

Subaru:[Well! I might be called the half-elf's knight but with Beako I also hold the title of a spirit knight!]

He spun around whike holding her as she flailed nervously. Roswaal chuckled.

Roswaal:[About thaaat, I heard another nickname of yooours while I was at the lords' meeting. They call you the lolimancer knight.]

Silence spread across the hall. Subaru put down Beatrice and walked up to Roswaal.

Subaru:[WHO THE HELL GAVE ME THAT NAME?!]

Subaru screamed his question while everyone burst into laughter, except Beatrice and Subaru.

Beatrice:[Calling a great spirit such as Betty with that misleading term, how dare they, I suppose?!]

Emilia:[Now now. Beatrice looks like an adorable little girl, so many people easily mistake your age.]

Beatrice:[We-well it is true that Betty's endearing appearance may cause such confusion, so it can't be helped, I suppose.]

Subaru:[Emilia-tan has already persuaded Beako with her newly learnt skill?! I won't back down though!]

Otto:[If the lords of other domains are calling you such, then I doubt the people at the capital don't know about it.]

Subaru:[Oh my god, does that mean even Crusch, ferris and Wilhelm-san know about it?! Also that Julius too?! Who is going around ruining my reputation?!]

Subaru huffed as he shouted out his complaints, which made everyone chuckle.

Roswaal:[What's done is dooone. You can't say that it is entirely wrooong, can you? Considering you fight while carrying Beatrice with yooou.]

Subaru:[Even so! Lolimancer? I sound like a perverted lolicon!]

Roswaal:[Anywaaay, it's Garfiel-kun's and Petra's turn now.]

Roswaal deliberately ignored the red faced Subaru and turned towards the said duo.

Garfiel:[Well, goin' after capt'n sure is disheartenin'..]

Garfiel said while scratching his head with a dejected look. Petra's eyes were gleaming though.

Petra:[Garfiel-sama, Subaru-sama and onee-sama's works have been great but that doesn't make ours worse, does it? We did our best so let's face it with our heads held high!]

Garfiel:[Ne'er expected ya of all people ta cheer my amazin' self. Thanks.]

Garfiel patted her head gently like he does with his grandma. He proceeded to keep the painting on the easel as Petra brought the cake over to the table and took off the lid.

Roswaal:[Oh my.]

Subaru:[That's huge! It's shining?!]

A double layered cake with the top layer being made in the shape of a hemisphere to resemble the sun and the second resembled the sky. The sky was a mixture of orange and red colors while the sun was completely golden. It was so vibrant that Subaru felt like the hall was actually brightened up a bit. Probably just his imagination.

Petra:[Well, we designed it this way because....]

Roswaal:[Ah, I seeee. But I have to say it is really beautiful. You have my admiration.]

Petra:[Thank you so much for your kind words!]

Petra bowed as she spoke. She made a face while facing the floor, which was noticed by everyone but no one commented on it. They knew that Petra could never forgive Roswaal after all. Not like anyone else, except Ram, forgot and forgave him for all his wrong doings.

Garfiel then proceeded with removing the cover and revealed a gorgeous golden haired female dancer. She was wearing a white long-sleeved top and white tights adorned with pearly beads. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. Her hands stretched out in elegance and head tilted with grace.

Otto:[Doesn't she kind of look like...]

Emilia:[Frederica?]

Garfiel scratched his head sheepishly.

Garfiel:[Yeah. She does, doesn't she?]

Ram:[Why are you asking us, Garf? Too embarrassed to admit your undying love for your sister?]

Garfiel:[Don't put it that way! Also who's embarrassed? Yrah it looks like nee-san, okay!]

Ram:[Hah!]

Everyone laughed at their usual exchange as Frederica approached Garfiel and Petra.

Frederica:[What am I going to do with you two? Stop acting so cute.]

She chuckled as she patted both of their heads making them blush.

Roswaal:[Beeeautifully drawn, I must say. Then, shall we proceed?]

Both of them took off their robes. Garfiel was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and tight pants. He was obviously quite uncomfortable in it. While Petra was wearing the exact same clothes as the dancer in the painting.

Emilia:[You look reeeally cute, the both of you!]

Garfiel:[My amazin' self doesn't know how ta feel a'out bein' called cute...]

Otto:[You should be happy, idiot.]

Subaru:[That's right! Even I have not been called cute by Emilia-tan!]

Emilia:[Yes, yes. You are my adorable and veery amazing knight.]

Emilia smiled innocently as she spoke out her thoughts that made Subaru turn red.

Subaru:[Emilia-tan attacks at the most unexpected moments...]

Emilia:[Attack? When did I attack you? Why are you lying?]

Emilia pouted which made everyone laugh.

Otto:[Well, going back to the topic, you two look great in those clothes!]

Ram:[Even if they wore rags they would still look more presentable than your choice of clothes.]

Otto:[That's harsh!]

Beatrice:[Don't mock us like that, I suppose!]

Otto:[That's right! Our cake was innovative and the painting touched the judge's heart, just because our costume was bad you can't just forget them!]

Otto huffed as he presented his argument but unfortunately...

Beatrice:[If you want to mock someone, then mock this guy, in fact. Even when Betty did a splendid job in designing the cake and coming up with the butterfly painting, he failed at the one job that was asked of him, I suppose.]

Otto:[Beatrice-sama... I already told you the tailor accidentally mixed up our order with someone else's....]

Otto was on the verge of tears now. Subaru laughed and patted his back.

Subaru:[I guess Otto's misfortune was behind this.]

Otto:[I can't even argue back about that..]

Otto sniffled as Beatrice also started laughing at him, surprising everyone in the hall.

Beatrice:[Betty was just joking, I suppose. Don't take it too seriously, in fact.]

Roswaal:[Nooow, time for the results. Beatrice and Otto-kun's pair is placed laaaast with 21 points. 9 for the cake, 10 for the painting and 2 for the costume.]

Roswaal dropped a bomb suddenly which made the people take some time to realize what exactly happened.

Beatrice:[Your splendid misfortune robbed us from 8 points, I suppose. How are you going to take responsibility for that, in fact?]

Beatrice threw out these words in spite.

Otto:[What happened to the joke?!]

Roswaal:[Now in the third place we haaaave Garfiel-kun and Petra-kun with 24 points. 9 for the caake, 7 for the painting aaand 8 for the costume.]

Subaru:[You can clearly see how much he liked that painting. Nice one Beatrice!]

Beatrice:[What's the point in that now, I suppose? We placed last anyway, in fact.]

Beatrice sulked as she played with her right drill.

Subaru:[Sometimes, even without winning, we gain a lot. I believe you learnt a lot about yourself and Otto while preparing?]

Beatrice paused for a second and lifted her head.

Beatrice:[You are right, I suppose. Betty learnt a lot, in fact. Thanks to this stupid contest that you conducted to make Betty laugh, which barely fulfilled the initial purpose, I suppose.]

Subaru:[Well, you coming last was unexpected for me as well... Damn it, Otto.]

Otto:[You're still gonna blame me?]

Subaru[Yeeep.]

Otto:[Haah. Well, I learned quite a bit about myself too.]

Otto smiled as he spoke while fixing his hood.

Subaru:[Is that so?]

He sunk into deep thought. Although the contest was made to liven up things and make everyone have fun, it also brought the camp members really close. Kinda disgusting that Roswaal had said it before.

Garfiel:[Meh, we did better than expected.]

Petra:[Yeah but I was kinda hoping for a 10 at least for the cake...]

Petra spoke out her disappointment.

Garfiel:[Ah well. That's a bummer, but just like the capt'n said, didn' we learnt a lot?]

Petra:[That's true. Alright! I will take this as a positive experience!] 

Roswaal continued. 

Roswaal:[Second place goes tooo Emilia-sama and Ram with 26 points. 8, 9 and 9 points in eeeach section.]

Emilia:[woow. We did it Ram! Although we couldn't get first place, we got a good score!]

Ram:[Yes, Emilia-sama. Our hard work paid off well.]

Ram smiled gently. Emilia smiled back at her. They didn't get first place, but they got something more important.

Petra:[Well, now it's pretty much obvious who is the winner.]

Frederica:[I am quite surprised at this.]

Roswaal:[As you all have alreeeady guessed, the winner is Subaru-kun and Frederica. With 27 points. 8, 10 and 9 poooints. I was honestly not sure who to give a higher scooore. Congratulations. It waaas a close match.]

Subaru:[I am really proud about that painting, so getting a 10 makes me feel satisfied.]

Subaru smiled warmly as he gazed at the painting he and Frederica worked so hard to make.

Frederica:[Today was really a memorable day for me. Dressing up like this was quite qn experience, a bit embarrassing too, to be honest.]

Frederica smiled brightly without hiding her sharp teeth which made Subaru to grin. Garfiel felt happy to see his sister smile without any hesitation.

Beatrice:[This contest turned out to be way different than I imagined, I suppose.]

Frederica:[That's true.]

Petra:[But it was a "good" different, right?]

Beatrice:[Yes, I suppose.]

As the camp members were reminiscing on the event, Roswaal spoke up.

Roswaal:[Nooow. Time for the reward for the winner and penaalty for the loser.]

Beatrice and Otto:[Hah?]

Subaru:[Shit. I totally forgot about that.]

Subaru sweated buckets as Beatrice glared at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the contest is over!

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fanfic. Do tell me what you think about this work.


End file.
